Portrait
by Littlebacon
Summary: Hanyalah potret sebuah lukisan yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya / EXO / a ChanBaek fanfic


**PORTRAIT **

.

.

.

_Littlebacon present .._

_._

_.\._

Aaahh..akhirnya FF ini seleai juga. Bingung reader sebenernya mau nulis kayak gimana xDDD. Belum lagi milih main castnya diantara bejibun member EXO yang ganteng ganteng dunia akherat (?). Inspirasi udah jebol banget ini. Oh ya, _jeongmal mianhae_ kalo cerita sama judulnya nggak nyambung. Soalnya saya juga bingung gimana cara nyambungin perasaan saya sama Chanyeol _#eeaaaa_ Fanfic ini adalah hasil remake, jadi kalo nemu fanfic yang persis kayak gini itu saya juga yang nulis jiakakkkaka xDD

.

.

.

Author : Littlebacon

Length : Vignette

Genre : Romance, fantasy /?

Rating : T

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Recomended Song : Within Temptation – Somewhere

.

.

.

Udara dingin menyeruak kedalam pori pori kulit pucat Baekhyun. Dingin dan mencekam. Padahal ini bukanlah musim dimana butiran kapas itu turun. Mata Baekhyun menerawang jauh ke sekeliling tempat dimana ia menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya. Sebuah rumah kuno dua lantai bergaya vintage dengan debu dan jaring laba-laba yang tertempel dimana-mana. Beberapa bagian dari rumah ini terbuat dari kayu usang yang sudah berbau busuk dimakan usia. Sangat kontras dengan dengan lampu kristal besar yang menggantung di atapnya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk sejenak berpikir. Untuk apa ia berada di tempat seperti ini? Ia bahkan sangat asing dengan bangunan kuno ini. Lantai yang penuh debu itu kini berderak-derak ketika Baekhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya naik keatas tangga yang hampir ambruk karena digerogoti rayap. Segerombolan tikus berlari disekitar kaki Baekhyun yang sempat membuatnya menegang dan membulatkan mata.

"Annyeong…ada orang disini?", sapa Baekhyun keras dengan suara nyaring yang menggema.

Mendadak hawa dingin berdesir mengelilingi area tubuh Baekhyun. Segerombolan kelelawar memekik turun dan menimbulkan suara bising yang cukup menganggu telinga. Baekhyun menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya dan merapatkan hoodie coklatnya. Ia berjalan pelan ke lantai dua sesekali menengok ke belakang takut-takut kalau ada vampire yang menyerangnya (?). Suasana di lantai dua ini lebih gelap dan mencekam. Banyak guci-guci aneh dan lukisan renaissance yang terpajang rapi di lantai ini. Suara langkah kaki Baekhyun menggema di lantai yang gelap dan makin menambah kesan mistis. Hampir tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun masih bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang sedang mengawasinya dari sini. Perasaan Baekhyun semakin kalut dan ia memutuskan untuk segera turun dan pergi saja dari rumah ini.

"Byun Baekhyun. _Chankaman", _panggil seseorang dengan suara berat. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Tapi ia segera menepis rasa takutnya dan memberanikan diri untuk berbalik. Nihil. Tak ada seorang pun disana. Ia mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Berpikir bahwa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau sedang tidak berhalusinasi Byun Baekhyun ", suara itu menggema lagi. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Suara berat itu sungguh membuat hatinya nyaman

"_Nu..nuguya?", _tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu sembari melangkah mencari si empunya suara.

"Aku? Pemilik hatimu saat ini dan nanti". Glek. Percaya diri sekali orang ini. Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati yang terus mencari-cari pemilik suara sambil meraba dinding untuk mempermudahkannya berjalan dalam gelap.

Tapi tiba-tiba, sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menjadi hangat saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah lukisan. Walaupun gelap, tapi ia bisa sedikit melihat apa yang ada di dalam lukisan itu. Seorang _namja_ dengan rambut coklat berponi yang hampir menutupi matanya dan memakai kemeja biru pudar. Wajahnya terlihat tampan dengan rahang yang tegas meski tidak ada seulas senyum yang tergambar disana. Lukisan setengah badan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tercengang. Ia terdiam. Sadar akan kebodohannya yang memuja sebuah lukisan, ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah kecil meninggalkan lukisan itu.

"Kau mau kemana Byun Baekhyun?", suara itu terdengar lagi dan lebih dekat di telinga Baekhyun.

"_Nu..nuguya?_ Kumohon tunjukkan dirimu", ucap Baekhyun sambil berancang-ancang dengan gerakan hakpidonya yang ia arahkan ke segala arah untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Khkhkhkhkh berbaliklah, aku ada dibelakangmu". Ucapan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun berpiir dua kali. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang di belakangnya sedangkan jarak tubuhnya dengan dinding tidaklah lebih dari satu meter. Kalaupun benar ada, pastilah ia bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Baekhyun meneguk salivanya berkali-kali. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari sisi dahinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu memberanikan diri untuk berbalik dengan mata terpejam. Sepi, tidak ada bunyi apapun. Ia pun lalu membuka sedikit matanya. Nihil. Tetap tidak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanyalah lukisan seorang _namja_ yang terpaku di dinding.

"Kau membohongiku eoh? Tidak ada siapapun disini!", kata Baekhyun kesal sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Lihatlah lurus ke depan. Fokuskan matamu dan buka celah hatimu. Maka kau akan melihat sebuah ciptaan yang luar biasa". Baekhyun pun kembali memperhatikan dinding yang ada di depannya, ah _ani, _lebih tepatnya benda yang tergantung disana. Ya, lukisan itu. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya agar lukisan itu terlihat lebih jelas. Ia meraba lukisan itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga beberapa senti. Tiba-tiba saja, _namja_ yang ada di dalam lukisan itu tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jantung Baekhyun berpacu lebih cepat dan matanya membelalak lebar. Tubuhnya terhuyung beberapa senti dari dinding dengan wajah yang masih menegang. Ia benar-benar tidak percayaakan apa yang kini dilihatnya.

"Kau kaget Byun Baekhyun? _Ya!_ Kau kemari untuk menjemputku bukan?", tanya _namja_ dalam lukisa itu dengan suara berat khasnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam mematung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hatinya bergejolak penuh umpatan. Antara takut dan kagum pada ketampanan _namja_ lukisan itu. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Membuat Baekhyun bersumpah ingin melumat bibir itu sekarang jika saja _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah fantasi belaka. Tapi Baekhyun segera tersadar dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran gilanya itu.

"Kau tidak gila Byun Baekhyun. Memang sudah takdirnya kalau kau menyukai _namja_ sempurna sepertiku. Hehehe…", ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda yang langsung membuat Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan _kau-bahkan-menggelikan_ pada _namja_ itu.

"Kau ini hidup? Kau bisa bicara ha?", tanya Baekhyun sambil memencet-mencet kanvas.

"Auu..hahaha…itu geli Byun Baekhyun. Hahahaha..hen..hentikan"

Baekhyun pun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedari tadi memenceti kanvas itu. Ia kemudian menatap _namj_a dalam lukisan itu dengan sorotan mata penuh tanda tanya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan atas semua ini, bangunan ini, dan tentu saja dirinya. Merasa mengerti dengan gelagat Baekhyun, _namja_ itu mula membuka suara lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan. Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Bagus bukan? aku tahu itu, tidak usah memujiku"

Baekhyun memasang muka sebal dan rasanya ingin mengahantam _namja_ ini dengan grand piano yang ada di toko tempat ia bekerja. Namun ia urungkan niatnya itu karena tidak mungkin seorang _namja_ kecil sepertinya mampu mengangkat piano SENDIRIAN.

"Aku terkurung disini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun akibat ulah seorang penyihr. Dan kau, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa merasakan keberadaanku disini. Kaulah orang yang bisa membebaskanku. Aku sudah lama menunggumu _chagiya~_", ungkapnya sambil memasang kiss bye pada Baekhyun.

_Namja_ berambut brunette gelap itu memutar bola matanya malas. Bukannya tidak mau, ia hanya sedikit malas membantu _namja_ yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi ini. Lagipula bagaimana caranya membebaskan seorang _namja_ dari sebuah lukisan? Terdengar lucu memang.

"Kau mau tahu caranya? Sini, mendekatlah. Kuberi tahu sesuatu"

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menjadi lebih dekat dengan lukisan itu. Perasaan hangat mucul kembali dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Debaran jantungnya semakin kuat terdengar membuat seulas senyum tergambar pada bibir _namja_ itu. Tampan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke atasa dengan sendirinya dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Chanyeol. Yang lebih aneh, Baekhyun bisa merasakan deruan napas Chanyeol yang tidak teratur itu. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, memainkannya sambil meniup-niup poni coklatnya. Ia tesenyum manis yang membuat Baekhyun harus meneguk salivanya berkali-kali. Demi Tuhan, seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang diluar batas seperti ini. Ia mengatur napasnya saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terdorong kedepan hingga membuat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol dan…

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ! _IREONA!"_.

_GDUBRAK. _Suara tubuh Baekhyun yang menghantam lantai terdengar keras dan membuyarkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya diatas kursi sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. Ia merintih kesakitan dan memegangi bokongnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya bergantian.

"Nah, sudah puas kau tidur pangeran? Seenaknya saja. Lihat ini jam kerja! Pelanggan banyak begitu kau malah enak-enakkan tidur. Kau mau makan gaji buta _eoh?"_

"Ehehehe.._mianhae ahjumma_. Kemarin aku tidur larut malam karena harus mengerjakan tugas", elak Baekhyun sambil memasang v sign dengan jarinya.

"Ah sudah-sudah. Aku tidak mau menerima alasanmu. Cepat kau ke depan dan layani pelanggan!"

"_Ne. Ne ahjumma_ aku kesana sekarang"

Dengan langkah gontai karena masih mengantuk, Baekhyun mendekat kearah pelanggan yang sedang sibuk mencari dan menciumi bunga-bunga segar. Baekhyun menguap sebentar lalu menggaruk rambutnya malas. Pikirannya melayang pada hal yang baru saja ia alami. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata baginya. Bahkan ia merasa _namja_ dalam lukisan itu benar-benar hisup. Tapi yah, yang namanya mimpi kan hanya bunganya tidur.

"Mmm.._chogiyo,_ aku minta buklet bunga mawar yang cocok untuk pesta pertunangan", ucap salah seorang pelanggan pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah asyik melamun sambil memandang kearah langit. Merasa diacuhkan, pelanggan itu menyapa Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"_Chogiyo,_ aku minta buklet bunga!", ucap pelanggan itu sedikit membentak dengan suara beratnya.

Seketika Baekhyun pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berbalik untuk membuatkan buklet bunga. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun terdiam mematung. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara pelanggan itu. Seperti suara seseorang yang ia kenal betul. Seseorang yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat meskipun hanya bertemu beberapa saat. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan memberanikan diri menghadap pelanggan itu, dan benar saja, namja berambut coklat keriting yan tengah sibuk menciumi bunga-bunga di florist tempat Baekhyun bekerja adalah…

"Park Chanyeol?!"

"_Ne?"_

_._

_._

_**~END~**_

.

.

.

Kkkkkk~ mind to review ?


End file.
